


Looking back on tomorrow

by tstaylor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Lucius cupido, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstaylor/pseuds/tstaylor
Summary: «Come va con la tua piccola Nata Babbana?»Lucius la chiamava sempre così - ovviamente quando lei non era presente, ché il mago ci teneva alle proprie estremità - e lo faceva apposta per provocarlo.«Per la milionesima volta, non è la "mia" Nata Babbana, non è piccola e ha un nome. E comunque, non capisco perché mi chiedi ogni volta come vada. Come dovrebbe andare? Lavoriamo insieme, le do una mano coi figli, siamo amici. Fine.»«Lavorate insieme? Vivete insieme, e da più di quattro anni! Andate insieme a cene, feste e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Come abbiamo appena finito di dire fai da padre ai suoi figli, altro che "darle una mano". E sei innamorato di lei. Almeno da quando sono uscito da Azkaban, forse anche da prima.»
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Looking back on tomorrow

Il campanello fissato sulla porta della magifarmacia-laboratorio-clinica trillò allegramente e, tanto per cambiare, Severus Snape si trovò a imprecare tra sé e sé.

Succedeva sempre, _sempre_ nei momenti meno opportuni. Tipo quando si stava preparando il meritato tè alla fine di una lunga giornata lavorativa.

«C'è nessuno?» giunse una voce dall'altra stanza e l'irritazione di Severus scemò.

Si affrettò ad aggiungere acqua nella teiera e si sporse lungo il corridoio che collegava la sua abitazione al negozio.

«Sono in cucina, Lucius, vieni pure.»

L'amico comparve sulla soglia proprio mentre lui appoggiava in un angolo della stanza una delle sedie che solitamente stavano intorno al tavolo, per far posto alla carrozzina semovente iperaccessoriata – un modello babbano modificato nientepopodimeno che da George Weasley.

Dopo tutti quel tempo, Severus non si era ancora del tutto abituato all'aspetto di Lucius, ai capelli ormai candidi, alle rughe che gli costellavano il viso, al suo corpo talmente magro e indebolito che non era più in grado di reggere il suo stesso peso. Aveva sei anni più di lui, ma sembravano almeno il quadruplo.

D'altra parte, un decennio ad Azkaban poteva avere quell'effetto sulle persone, e Severus lo sapeva bene, avendo “assaggiato” le gioie della carcerazione nei tre mesi della sua punizione simbolica, tappa necessaria nel percorso di riabilitazione totale della sua persona agli occhi della comunità magica.

Era già tanto che Lucius fosse emerso dalla propria condanna col cervello intatto.

«Sei in anticipo. In genere vieni a prendere le tue pozioni intorno al venti del mese. C'è qualcosa che non va?»

Accostando la carrozzina al tavolo, Lucius sbuffò.

«D'accordo che il tuo brutto muso non è il massimo, da vedere, però dovresti prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi che le persone possano voler passare a trovarti per il dubbio piacere della tua sarcastica compagnia, non solo per le tue capacità di Mastro Pozionista.»

«Il gelido Malfoy che mostra dei sentimenti? Il mondo sta per finire.»

Lucius sogghignò, e i due amici iniziarono a chiacchierare del più e del meno.

Quando ebbero terminato la seconda tazza di tè, Lucius si guardò intorno.

«C'è troppo silenzio, qui dentro. Ti sei finalmente deciso a strangolare le piccole pesti?»

Severus fece un suono derisivo col naso.

«Mse dovessi decidere di eliminarli, non userei di certo un metodo così grezzo. No, sono da Molly. Questa settimana sarebbe il turno di Weasley, di occuparsi di loro, ma si sa che il Quidditch ha la precedenza su tutto, anche sui figli.»

Lucius si fece improvvisamente serio.

«Per quei ragazzini sei più un padre tu di lui. E credo che la cosa non ti dispiaccia affatto.»

Severus fissò la porcellana bianca che stringeva ancora tra le dita, poi alzò lo sguardo sul suo amico.

«Potresti non avere torto.»

Non l'avrebbe mai pensato, non visto quanto aveva odiato insegnare… ma quella era stata un'altra vita, pericolosa e stressante. O forse si trattava semplicemente di una questione di numeri: due infanti sono ben più sopportabili di cinquecento adolescenti.

In ogni caso, aveva scoperto che gli piaceva avere dei bambini in giro per casa. Qualcuno a cui insegnare qualcosa, a cui lasciare qualcosa di sé, ma non solo. Quando Rose era caduta per la prima volta dalla bicicletta babbana che sua madre aveva insistito per comprarle, ed era corsa da lui in lacrime per farsi medicare il ginocchio sbucciato, gli era sembrato che il cuore gli si espandesse nel petto, e che il sole brillasse di una luce un po' più intensa.

Non gli erano pesate le notti in bianco ad assistere Hugo febbricitante, né sacrificare la pace delle sue domeniche mattina per giocare a palla in giardino, o sfruttare un ramo di un albero per montare un'altalena, né tantomeno prendere la patente per poter accompagnare i bambini alla loro scuola elementare babbana con l'auto e, in fondo, sapeva che gli sarebbero mancati, quando fossero partiti per Hogwarts.

«Per quel che vale l'opinione di un ex-Mangiamorte, credo che siano fortunati.» Lucius gli strizzò l'occhio. «Anche uno scorbutico, antisociale, insofferente e pignolo come te è meglio di Ronald Weasley, come figura paterna.»

«Vedo che oggi sei pieno di complimenti. Meglio che non inizi a dirti cosa penso del fatto che i tuoi nipoti abbiano un nonno snob e rompicoglioni come te…»

«Ah, guarda, su quello ha parecchio da dire mia nuora.»

Fu il turno di Severus di sogghignare.

«Non ne dubito.»

«Come va con la tua piccola Nata Babbana?»

Lucius la chiamava sempre così – ovviamente quando lei non era presente, ché il mago ci teneva alle proprie estremità – e lo faceva apposta per provocarlo.

«Per la milionesima volta, non è la “mia” Nata Babbana, non è piccola e ha un nome. E comunque, non capisco perché mi chiedi ogni volta come vada. Come dovrebbe andare? Lavoriamo insieme, le do una mano coi figli, siamo amici. Fine.»

«Lavorate insieme? _Vivete_ insieme, e da più di quattro anni! Andate insieme a cene, feste e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Come abbiamo appena finito di dire fai da padre ai suoi figli, altro che “darle una mano”. E sei innamorato di lei. Almeno da quando sono uscito da Azkaban, forse anche da prima.»

Severus avvampò.

«È così… palese?»

«Non a prima vista, no. Sono le piccole cose, quelle che tradiscono i tuoi sentimenti, se qualcuno ha la cura di guardare. Se ti può consolare, non sono in molti quelli che lo fanno, troppo presi dalle loro vite frenetiche. A me, però, non resta molto da fare che non sia osservare.»

«Non è vero, e lo sai. Non vedere le cose più nere di quello che sono.»

Lucius scrollò le spalle.

«Sia come sia, ci sono cose che non faresti per nessun altro, e lo sai anche tu. Compreso _sorridere_. Perché non gliel'hai mai detto?»

«Detto? Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Non posso dirglielo.»

«Perché no?»

«Perché la metterei in imbarazzo e, alla lunga, finirebbe per andarsene. E farebbe bene, lo farei anch'io se il mio datore di lavoro e padrone di casa mi dicesse che si è innamorato di me.»

«Sei proprio convinto che ti direbbe di no.»

«Ne ho la conferma: ti ha davvero dato di volta il cervello, se pensi il contrario.»

«Dammi delle ragioni valide per cui dovrebbe rifiutarti a prescindere.»

Severus fece una risata amara, allargando le braccia.

«Da dove comincio? Forse dal fatto che ho cinquantadue anni, e lei trentadue?

«Quasi trentatrè.»

«Sai che differenza. Sono comunque decrepito, in confronto a lei.»

«A volte penso che quel tuo padre babbano abbia ancora troppa influenza su di te. Sei un mago, vivrai almeno fino a centocinquant'anni se non fai altre cazzate, una differenza d'età di diciannove anni è risibile. E poi, anche per un mago, non dimostri la tua età.»

«Però la ho.»

«Sei nel pieno delle tue forze. Obiezione respinta. Vai avanti» fece Lucius sventolando una mano.

«Com'è che mi hai definito poco fa? Scorbutico, antisociale, insofferente e pignolo, giusto? Aggiungi anche rompiscatole e antipatico.»

«Sarà, ma la signora Granger vive con te ormai da quattro anni e non mi sembra che la cosa la turbi particolarmente. Anzi.»

«Dici così perché non hai mai assistito a una delle nostre… accorate discussioni.»

«Se “discutete” non è solo per le tue pecche: è anche perché c'è qualcosa in lei che non ti piace o ti infastidisce, giusto? È sempre stata saccente e parecchio dispotica, per esempio. Eppure la ami. Perché non concedi a te stesso di pensare che possa valere anche il contrario?»

«Perché sarebbe una speranza vana. L'hai detto anche tu, no, che ho un brutto muso?»

Lucius sospirò.

«Ti ho chiesto ragioni _valide_ , non stupidaggini come questa. Non c'è niente che non vada nel tuo aspetto, ora che non sei più stressato fino alla morte e che riesci a dormire di notte. Ci si abitua anche a quella pinna che hai per naso.»

«Ecco, appunto.»

«Severus, mi sembra di stare parlando con un ragazzino di quindici anni, con tutte le insicurezze del caso. Hermione ti adora, si farebbe calpestare da un Ungaro Spinato per te. Possibile che tu non lo riesca a vedere?»

«Mi vuole bene, lo so. Ma l'amore è un'altra cosa.»

«Non puoi saperlo, se non glielo chiedi.»

«Se glielo chiedo, perdo tutto.»

«Tutto, cosa? Una dipendente e inquilina che ti paga un affitto molto sotto il prezzo di mercato, e che ti sfrutta anche come baby sitter?»

«La sua compagnia. Le chiacchierate e le discussioni. I bambini in giro per casa.»

“E il suo sorriso, che mi accoglie ogni mattina quando scendo in cucina. Il modo in cui prepara il mio tè, proprio come lo voglio. Le serate passate in silenzio davanti al fuoco del camino, con un libro e un bicchiere di whisky incendiario e il suono del suo respiro tranquillo, che ha un effetto rilassante. E quella notte, dopo che ha litigato furiosamente con Weasley e poi ha pianto tra le mie braccia fino ad addormentarsi e sono stato sveglio fino all'alba, accarezzandole la schiena, perché non volevo perdermi nemmeno un minuto trascorso con lei così vicina.”

Tutte cose che non poteva dire ad alta voce.

«Dov'è adesso?»

«Uh?»

La domanda era giunta così repentina e inaspettata, strappandolo ai suoi pensieri, che Severus non seppe nemmeno cosa rispondere.

«Hermione, non era qui quando sono arrivato, col negozio ancora aperto» si spiegò Lucius.

«È uscita, una mezzora prima che arrivassi tu.»

«Ti ha detto dove andava?»

«Mi ha detto solo che aveva un appuntamento e che avrebbe fatto tardi. Cerco di non intromettermi troppo in ciò che fa nel suo tempo libero, non voglio che si senta oppressa.»

«Com'era vestita?»

«Merlino, Lucius, ha importanza?» chiese Severus, mentre una sensazione di disagio che non comprendeva si faceva strada nel suo stomaco.

«Assecondami.»

«Indossava un abito nero, piuttosto aderente, con una scollatura profonda sulla schiena. Le stava davvero bene.» Così bene, di fatto, che la sua erezione era durata parecchio, dopo che se n'era andata. «Ha messo i tacchi ma non è insolito, lo fa anche quando esce con Ginevra o Luna.»

«Trucco? Gioielli?»

«Della roba scura sugli occhi e un rossetto. E quella parure molto elegante d'oro che le ha regalato Weasley quando è nato Hugo. Scelta da Molly, ovviamente, perché quell'incapace…»

«Severus, che giorno è oggi?» lo interruppe l'amico.

«Il quattordici febbraio, perché?»

«Grazie, conosco il calendario. Intendevo, la ricorrenza.»

«C'è una rico… oh.»

All'improvviso, il senso di disagio si condensò in un mattone di piombo.

«Insomma, la donna che ami esce per un “appuntamento”» Lucius calcò su quella parola «vestita e ingioiellata e truccata di tutto punto, la sera di _San Valentino_ , e tu non fai _niente?!_ Io mi sarei messo di traverso sulla porta per non farla passare, cazzo.»

«Non dire idiozie» rispose Severus a denti stretti, ma il cuore gli martellava nel petto come un maglio.

Non era la prima volta che Hermione usciva senza dirgli con chi – non che fosse tenuta a farlo – e lui aveva trascorso diverse serate in ansia, attendendo il suo ritorno e cercando, nei giorni successivi, di cogliere qualche indicazione che lei fosse coinvolta in una relazione stabile con qualcuno.

Non gli erano mai giunti segnali del genere, e forse aveva abbassato troppo la guardia.

Quando Lucius se ne andò, dopo aver consumato una cena alla quale si era più o meno auto-invitato – “così ti distrai e non sprofondi nella tristezza” – Severus cercò con scarso successo di tenersi impegnato per non pensare.

Fosse stato un altro, avrebbe fatto esplodere la pozione su cui stava lavorando, o almeno rovesciato il bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario che si era portato sulla poltrona nel salottino-biblioteca del piano di sopra. Lui invece, allenato a funzionare sotto stress ancora dopo tutti quegli anni, compì ogni gesto con la consueta precisione, ma i suoi pensieri convergevano tutti sullo stesso argomento.

Hermione che sorrideva guardando il cielo, che mordicchiava la penna mentre si concentrava. Che trattava con fermezza un cliente maleducato e con dolcezza uno bisognoso di conforto. Che ascoltava rapita una di quelle sue canzoni rock babbane, che aveva finito per apprezzare anche lui. Che rientrava col viso arrossato e illuminato dalla gioia dopo una passeggiata nella neve coi suoi figli, che prendeva il sole in giardino in costume. Hermione, alla quale bastava solo appoggiargli una mano sull'avambraccio, per calmare ogni sua frustrazione. Hermione, che gli somigliava in tante cose ma che allo stesso tempo era diversa da lui come il sole dalla luna.

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

Mentre la pendola batteva la mezzanotte, guardò fuori dai vetri appannati i primi fiocchi di una nuova nevicata e sospirò.

Il giorno di San Valentino era finito e lui non aveva nemmeno contemplato l'idea di dichiararsi. E perché avrebbe dovuto farlo proprio in quella ricorrenza? Era una cosa stupida.

Le parole di Lucius, però, gli risuonavano nella testa, alimentando le sue paure.

Prima o poi sarebbe arrivato qualcuno a portargliela via. E se fosse successo proprio quella sera? Proprio _in quel preciso istante_?

E se, per qualche improbabile miracolo, lei avesse ricambiato i suoi sentimenti per qualche mese, e poi si fosse stufata di aspettare che lui facesse la sua mossa?

Si passò le mani sulla faccia, sentendo un accenno di ricrescita di barba grattargli i palmi. Merlino, perché per lui doveva sempre essere tutto così complicato?

Si ritrovò a pensare al giorno in cui Hermione si era presentata alla sua porta, con in mano l'uscita della Gazzetta del Profeta su cui lui aveva messo il proprio annuncio, frustrata da un matrimonio appena finito e da un lavoro che non la soddisfaceva più. Quel giorno si era stupito di quanto fosse cambiata rispetto alla ragazzina che ricordava: cresciuta, maturata. Di quanto fosse diventata donna.

Durante il colloquio aveva misurato le conoscenze e le capacità della ragazza, cercando di capire se fosse la persona adatta per lavorare con lui. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato, allora, che lei e i suoi figli avrebbero scompigliato la sua vita… e che la sua presenza avrebbe dato una scossa di terremoto al suo cuore.

Possibile che lui cadesse vittima solo di amori impossibili?

Quando sentì la porta aprirsi al piano di sotto, venti minuti dopo, il cuore iniziò a martellargli furiosamente nel petto.

Seguì il suono dei suoi passi su per le scale e trattenne il fiato. Sarebbe passata a salutarlo?

E, se l'avesse fatto, lui cos'avrebbe visto? Capelli scompigliati, una bocca arrossata e gonfia di baci?

Sarebbe stato in grado di sopportarlo?

La voce di lei lo fece quasi sussultare.

«Ancora in piedi, Severus?»

Gli sorrise dalla porta e lui non riuscì a non esaminare ogni dettaglio del suo aspetto.

I capelli erano al loro posto – beh, più o meno: una chioma come la sua non restava di sicuro ordinatamente confinata in un'acconciatura per più di un paio d'ore – così come il rossetto. L'abito, e lo scialle che ci aveva gettato sopra, erano in ordine.

Ne fu sollevato, e si sentì stupido e meschino.

Eppoi non voleva dire nulla.

«Cosa stai leggendo?» gli chiese, sfilandosi i tacchi e accomodandosi nella poltrona accanto alla sua, per nulla turbata dal fatto che lui non le aveva risposto. «Ancora “Mattatoio n°5”? Cos'è, la sesta volta? Ormai lo puoi recitare a memoria.»

Lui si strinse nelle spalle.

«Che ci posso fare, mi rilassa rileggere cose note.»

«Contento tu… ti spiace se ti faccio compagnia? Ho proprio voglia di rum e cioccolato fondente.»

«Niente Whisky Incendiario?»

«No, quello è per quando sono meditabonda.»

«E stasera non lo sei?»

Lei sorrise.

«Per niente. Pensavo che sarei andata a vedere una tragedia, a teatro. Invece Sam mi ha trascinata a vedere uno spettacolo comico. Ho riso così tanto che a un certo punto stavo cadendo dalla poltroncina.»

Lui sentì un sapore acido in bocca.

Sam.

In quattro anni che lavorava e viveva con lui, Hermione non aveva mi nominato un uomo che non fosse uno dei suoi amici storici o uno dei suoi ex colleghi.

Lei non si accorse che la sua espressione si era pietrificata, ma andò avanti a raccontare della sua serata, mentre prendeva piccoli sorsi dal bicchiere di Zacapa che si era procurata con un colpo di bacchetta.

Di come Sam l'avesse portata in un ristorante nuovo in centro, per cena, e poi finito lo spettacolo in un locale dove facevano dei cocktail particolari. E di quanto si fosse divertita.

Severus guardava i suoi occhi scintillare di contentezza, e il tarlo della gelosia gli rose così a fondo lo stomaco da causargli un dolore quasi insopportabile.

Finché non si trovò a sbottare.

«Ma _Sam_ lo sa, che hai due figli?» sputò fuori, calcando malamente sul nome.

Lei rimase un istante con la bocca aperta, la frase che stava per dire prima che lui la interrompesse bloccata in gola, poi aggrottò la fronte.

«Certo che lo sa, ma lo…»

«E sei sicura che andartene in giro per locali di notte sia la cosa giusta da fare nei loro confronti?» interruppe di nuovo lui. Le parole gli uscirono più brusche di quanto avesse inteso, ma a quel punto non era più lui che parlava.

Lei si irrigidì e lo fulminò con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto fargli prendere fuoco ai capelli.

«Locali? Merlino, Severus! Sono andata in un bar. Uno. E non uscivo la sera da _mesi_. Sono perfino tornata a mezzanotte come una cazzo di Cenerentola! E poi i bambini sono da Molly, non è che li ho abbandonati da soli in casa. Ho il diritto anche io di divertirmi e rilassarmi di tanto in tanto, senza venire accusata di trascurarli!»

«Il tuo primo dovere è verso di loro.»

«Credi che non lo sappia? Credi che non senta il peso di avere tutte le responsabilità sulle mie spalle, dato che quell'inutile spreco di spazio che è il loro padre ha messo nella loro educazione solo lo sforzo che gli è servito per produrre metà dei loro cromosomi?» si alzò in piedi, dandogli le spalle per raggiungere la finestra, ma anche di spalle si poteva notare quanto fosse rigida. Batté la mano sul muro accanto allo stipite. «Sono stufa di essere considerata solo una madre. Sono una persona, cazzo, ma dato che sono una femmina, allora non ho il diritto di essere altro che la mamma di Hugo e di Rose.» Si voltò di colpo, puntandogli addosso due occhi furiosi. «L'inutile estensione del mio utero. Un automa asessuato, senza desideri, senza una vita. Loro padre si scopa qualunque cosa respiri, e io non posso neanche uscire a bere qualcosa una volta ogni sei mesi senza essere giudicata una cattiva madre.»

Lui era rimasto a bocca aperta. Non solo: si sentiva un grandissimo stronzo per aver iniziato quel discorso. Non avrebbe mai, mai pensato che sotto la serena calma con cui Hermione affrontava le sue giornate ribollisse tutta quella frustrazione.

«Hermione, io non…» iniziò, ma lei non aveva finito.

«Ed è questo ciò che sono, per te, vero? Una mamma, non una _persona_. Non una _donna_.»

«No, non è vero, io ero solo…» “Geloso. Preoccupato. Spaventato. Geloso.”

Lei sospirò e sembrò sgonfiarsi. Fece qualche passo verso la porta.

«Non importa. Lascia perdere. La prossima volta che andrò a teatro con un'amica, rientrerò appena finito lo spettacolo.»

«Amica?»

«Mi prendi in giro, Severus? Ne abbiamo parlato fino a un attimo fa. Sam. Samantha Fick, la mia ex collega.»

«Sam… antha?»

Sentì il sangue affluirgli alle guance.

Era un emerito idiota che aveva fatto la figura del cretino. Che l'aveva ferita, e adesso lei credeva che lui fosse un qualche vecchio residuato medievale pieno di idee sessiste, quando invece era solo uno stupido.

Adesso lei se ne stava andando, arrabbiata con lui e triste per colpa sua.

Si alzò come se la poltrona fosse in fiamme.

«Io non penso a te solo come a una mamma, Hermione. Tu sei… una donna meravigliosa e capace. Intelligente e bellissima. Una strega fenomenale e una persona coraggiosa. E, sì, anche un'ottima madre, ma quello è solo uno dei ruoli che ricopri. Sei così tante cose che non mi basterebbe una vita per conoscerle tutte.»

Lei si fermò, girandosi a guardarlo. I suoi occhi erano lucidi, con una lacrima in un angolo che sfregò via con stizza.

Lui la raggiunse, ma non osò toccarla, anche se le sue dita fremevano per un contatto anche fuggevole con la sua pelle.

Si limitò ad accarezzare tutto di lei con lo sguardo.

«Vorrei avere una vita di tempo per provarci» aggiunse, quasi sottovoce.

Gli occhi di Hermione si spalancarono.

«…Severus?»

La sua voce era incerta, come se non sapesse come prendere ciò che lui aveva detto. Non un segnale positivo.

Lui scosse la testa, fece un passo indietro.

«Lascia stare. Sono i deliri di un uomo geloso.»

«Severus.» Hermione gli strinse le dita intorno all'avambraccio, bloccando la sua fuga. «Geloso? Di Sam? Oh.» I suoi occhi si spalancarono per la seconda volta in pochi secondi. «Di _Sam_.»

Arrossì, in un modo che Severus avrebbe trovato delizioso, se fosse riuscito a capire che fine aveva fatto il suo cuore, se incastrato tra le travi del soffitto o sprofondato tra le assi del pavimento.

«Scusami, sono stato uno stupi…»

Non fece in tempo a finire la parola, perché all'improvviso le sue labbra erano impegnate. Molto, _molto_ impegnate a ricambiare il bacio più intenso della sua vita.

Così follemente desiderato da sentirlo riverberare dalla cima della testa alla punta dei piedi, in una folle ondata elettrica di euforia tale da ubriacarlo.

E per una volta, il composto e severo professor Snape si lasciò trascinare da quell'euforia, tuffandosi nel bacio con tutto sé stesso. Con la bocca e la lingua e i denti, con le mani che non si saziavano di percorrere il corpo di Hermione e il naso pieno del profumo di lei.

Con la pelle che bruciava ogni volta che piccole dita la premevano, la carezzavano… la graffiavano sopra gli abiti.

Abiti che svanirono uno a uno, finché non si trovarono nudi l'uno di fronte all'altra, a contemplarsi come opere d'arte.

Finché il bisogno di essere dentro di lei non si fece più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Fecero l'amore davanti al camino, e fu dolce e intenso, romantico e selvaggio. Fu tutto ciò che Severus avesse mai desiderato, e anche qualcosa di più.

Quando finì, senza uscire da lei le posò la fronte sulla fronte, facendo aderire l'orribile pinna del suo naso a quello delicato di lei.

«Voglio che tu sappia chi sono. Ogni più piccolo aspetto di me. Voglio sapere chi sei. Ogni più piccolo aspetto di te. Voglio scoprirti giorno dopo giorno, e continuare a innamorarmi giorno dopo giorno di te. Così come mi sono innamorato di te ogni giorno degli ultimi quattro anni.»

Più che vederla, la sentì sorridere.

«Hai una vita di tempo per provarci.»

Le loro labbra si fusero ancora, mentre fuori il mondo dormiva sotto una coltre di neve candida. Ma a loro non interessava, perché il loro mondo, quella notte, era tutto in quella piccola stanza accogliente, davanti a quel camino che scoppiettava allegro, riscaldando il loro amore.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
